The Hedgehog And The Mutated Turtles
by hcsp1
Summary: Takes place in the 2012 turtles universe. When Sonic The Hedgehog is trying to get a vaction going, he finds himself teaming up with mutated ninja teens to stop a recent team up of their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! Part 6 of my crossover saga! This time, it's Sonic The Hedgehog and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(The Nickelodeon version)! This one is a bit more tied in to one of my previous stories but I still tried to make sure you don't really need to read it or any other story of mine to understand this one.

In terms of timelines, for Sonic I have decided that this saga takes place between "Sonic Generations" and "Sonic Lost World" so events from the latter will not be mentiond. For the turtles, they met Casey Jones and that's about the most accurate I'm going to be about the second season as it's still on-going.

That's all I have to say. I own nothing and I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I had fun writing it! Please review if you have something to say, either good or bad.

* * *

><p>Black. Black is all that was. Nothingness and emptiness were the only words to describe the environment. The only thing that wasn't really black was an old man wearing a red jacket with white strips and yellow squares, white gloves, he had goggles on his head, his pants were black and so were his shoes. Under his giant pink nose was a long brown mustache.<p>

"Annoying hedgehog". The man mumbled to himself. "First his younger self. Then this limbless freak, then a raccoon and now a princess! How does he do that"?! The man seemed to be frustrated beyond belief.

"You seem familiar with this hedgehog. Don't you, Doctor"? A robotic voice with somewhat feminize features to it asked him out of nowhere.

The doctor looked around every way, trying to locate the thing the voice belonged to. "Who is it? Where am I? What do you want"? He asked.

"Who and what is not important, Eggman". The voice said which caused more panic to the man. How this thing did know his name?

"I know where your little hedgehog nemesis is heading to next, and he is going to cross-paths with some troublesome enemies of mine". The voice explained. "I am going to send you to my servants on earth who fight those mutated freaks. You are trained with robots; you should be fine with them".

"What? Who are you?!" Eggman asked. "What are you talking abouuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" He couldn't finish before he felt himself teleporting away.

Eggman fell on his back hard. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was in some sort of laboratory. The place seemed like its being rebuilt at the moment and it was mostly white and it had a huge circle portal in the middle of it. There were also 3 large guns circling the portal.

The doctor got up from the floor to a sitting position and looked around. He then noticed 2 identical men with black hair and a blank expression on their faces. They also wore suits that resembled a tuxedo.

"Where am I"? Eggman asked the 2 men.

"The one who is fat who appeared in Kraang's base of operations is inside Kraang's base of operations". One of them said.

Eggman would have yelled at the man for calling him fat, but his grammar proved to the doctor that he wasn't an English master.

"Umm… Who is this Kraang exactly"? He asked. "Is it the voice that talked me and sent me here"?

The 2 looked at each other before grabbing Eggman and carrying him to a nearby room.

"Hey! Let me go! Where are you taking me"?! He tried to struggle them but to no success. They eventually threw him inside another room.

"Kraang's special guest will wait in Kraang's waiting room before talking to the Kraang's partner who is known as "The Shredder"." They said before slamming the door.

Eggman scratched his head in frustration. "First Sonic beats me again, then this old lady comes out of nowhere and… sends me here and now I'm a prisoner to those foreign people". He signed.

"Sounds like another day at the job, Boss". Eggman then heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see 2 small, floating robots. One of them had a round shape to his head and body. He was mostly black with a red head and hands. Near him was a robot at about the same size but he was shaped like a square and instead of red, he supported a yellow color.

Eggman's face went wide in surprise at the sight. "Orbot? Cubot? What are you doing here"? He asked his former robotic side-kicks.

"Well…" Cubot started. "After you left us to study that purple thing we found at space, we came across a group of those robot aliens who were coming back to earth".

"We thought we will eventually catch up with you once Sonic will stop whatever you were planning with that thing so we tagged along on their invasion". Eggman growled a bit at Orbot's continuing criticisms about his loses.

"Eventually, when they found us they trapped us here and we haven't heard from them until today, when they said their ultimate boss, I think, will send them you to help out with some creatures". Orbot finished his explanation.

"So… are we on earth now"? Eggman asked to which both nodded.

"Where were you, Boss"? Cubot asked.

Eggman told them all about his universe travels, the stuff and creatures he teamed up with and how Sonic with the help of others defeated him again.

After the doctor and his robots were done catching up, one of the men from before came in.

"The one known as "The Shredder" will now speak to the one known as "Eggman". He said before presenting a floating monitor. On the screen appeared a thin man who wore a durable armor with spikes appearing on his shoulders, arms and legs. He also had a silver helmet which also had spikes on it and he also wore a cape. Beneath the mask, his face seemed somewhat burned.

Near him stood a girl, who looked to be about 16 years old. She had dark brown hair which was dyed blonde at the back of it. She wore black clothes and a silver armor above it.

"Greetings, Doctor Ivo Robotnik". The man greeted.

Eggman flinched for a second. "How do you know my name"? He asked.

"I have ways". He replied. "I have heard about your efforts dealing with this hedgehog hero the world is referring to as Sonic. I found your success in blowing up the plant really impressive". He complemented the doctor who seemed to relax as the conversation go on.

"I myself have a problem with some animal teens that not only foil my plans, but their master also took someone I love. I would like to make you an offer. Help The Kraang build stronger robots to help us take them out and then we will help you with your little problem".

Eggman didn't like the idea of working with complete strangers who seemed to know a lot about him without even meeting them, but the offer sounded decent enough and every help he can have taking down Sonic will be appreciated. "Done".

"Very well". The man commented. "I am the Shredder". He said before showing to the girl near him. "And this is my daughter, Karai. We will wait for your word on when the robots will be ready." The screen went black as soon as he finished speaking.

Orbot and Cubot turned to Eggman. "So what now, Boss"? The round one asked.

"We build robots. I have no idea what I have gotten myself into, but if they offer me help with taking out that blue pest I'm in". He declared.

Meanwhile, the world's famous blue spiky hero with the red sneakers and white gloves, Sonic The Hedgehog, was preparing for a much needed vacation. After traveling to 2 universes and meeting new creatures and friends (One of them, he was still trying to find) he decided to head out to New-York city with his 2 best friends; The orange fox with the 2 tails known as Miles "Tails" Prower and the red echidna guardian of the famous Master Emerald, Knuckles The Echidna.

"Okay, guys. The Tornado is ready and the chaos emeralds are inside my suitcase so we are good to go"! Tails announced happily.

"Awesome, Buddy"! Sonic thumbed him up before turning to Knuckles. "Are you sure the Master Emerald will be safe with The Chaotix"?

"I trust those guys. They will be fine". Knuckles replied.

"If you say so, Knuckles". Sonic nodded at him before climbing on to the plane's wing while Tails got in the pilot's sit and Knuckles in the back sit".

"Let's go ahead and relax for a bit. We need a break from universe traveling". Sonic said as Tails started the plane.

The trio was on their way to the "Empire City", unaware that instead of a vacation waited another adventure.

* * *

><p>So that was part 1! Let me know what you thought in the reviews!<p>

We got a bit of an introduction to the main villian of this entire saga. Who is it? I'm not telling!

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! This might be clear by now, but I will mention it anyway. This story and saga in general will have no connection to that "Sonic Boom" thing that was just announced. Nothing against it though, I actually think both game and show look good.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Shredder was about to leave his throne room when his daughter addressed him.<p>

"Are you sure we can trust this guy"? Karai asked. "Either Japan or America, everyone knows how this hedgehog keeps beating him. If one hedgehog is too much for him, how can we trust him to be a match to a ninja master and 4 experienced teenage turtles"?

"I am aware of the doctor's failures, Karai. But if we join forces, we could end both his problems and ours". Shredder answered as he continued to make his way towards the door.

Karai wasn't all that happy with her father's plan, but she did her best to be optimistic about it. Everything that would get her closer to get revenge on the one that took her mother away from her once she was a baby.

She signed and followed him outside the room to check on the robot ninjas they were currently developing with help from The Kraang.

After an hour or 2 of flying, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles made it to New-York. They arrived at nighttime, which explained why the streets were pretty empty and quite. Tails landed the tornado on a nearby rooftop and the trio soon started to set their vacation there. They didn't need any fancy hotels or rooms to rest themselves, just their famous bi-plain.

"Well, New-York sure hasn't changed". Sonic commented as he looked at the city from the roof. The hedgehog was in the big city in one of his adventures, one that included the entire earth being blown up by his arch enemy, Dr. Eggman. Now when he wasn't there trying to save the world, he could enjoy the city a lot more.

"Are you coming for a quick round in the city, guys"? He asked his 2 friends who were just finishing setting up the place.

Once they were done, they gave Sonic a nod which caused him to smirk at them before he turned around and jumped off the roof. He landed on one of his knees with one arm in front of him and his head facing down. He quickly lifted his head up and blasted away to the streets.

As Sonic twisted and turned through all the turns, he noticed Tails flying with his 2 tails nearby him. He then turns his head to the other direction to see Knuckles jumping and gliding between buildings.

Eventually, Sonic made a sharp left turn. It was so sharp that he barely noticed a motorcycle coming right towards him. In a split second notice, Sonic jumped into the air and landed behind the motorcycle.

"Are you okay, Sonic"? Tails asked as he landed near his friend, Knuckles following suit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Saw that one on time". He said while waving to the motorcycle that just stopped. "Sorry about that".

From the motorcycle came 2 figures. One was a ginger teenage girl with a yellow sport shirt with black sleeves; she also wore short blue jeans pants with black leggings followed by black-brownish boots. She also had blue eyes and a golden hair-band.

The other figure was a black haired teenage boy with one of his teeth missing. He wore a black shirt, jeans and what seemed to be a hooky gear.

"Whoa, man"! The boy said. "Watch where your runn… wait a minute". He started to say something before he noticed who the figure was. "Aren't you that hedgehog that saved the world? Sonic The Hedgehog, wasn't it"? He asked.

Sonic smirked, quite satisfied that someone knew him. "That's me"! He said happily.

"I am sorry, who"? The girl asked.

"April, this is Sonic The Hedgehog"! The teenager told her. "He like, saved the world from a space colony and from breaking apart! He is also really fast"!

Sonic was happy to see someone recognizing him for his heroic deeds. He never did any of them for attention, it was just fun for him, but seeing someone going crazy for knowing him was a nice felling. "Pretty sure you heard about Tails than"? He asked the teen while patting his best friend's head.

"Oh, yeah"! He exclaimed. "You can fly with your 2 tails, right"?

Tails started spinning his 2 tails and hovered in the air for a bit, earning a look of amazement from both the boy, and the girl which was called April.

"You must have heard about me too". Knuckles jumped in, both teens looked at him with wired looks.

"Who are you"? The hooky player asked.

"Knuckles The Echidna". He answered, that didn't seem to answer any of their questions. "I am Sonic's second best friend"? Still no sign of knowing him. "I was on the space colony with Sonic"? He tried as well but to no avail.

"Sorry about that, Knux". Sonic told the disappointed echidna.

April looked at the animals in front of her. Something told her to ask something that was related to some past experiences. "Say, um, Sonic? How old are you"? She asked.

Sonic looked at her, confused. "I'm 16. Why do you ask"?

"A few years ago some aliens came to earth in order to use something called "Mutagen" to mutate human beings and animals. There isn't any chance any of you are touched with this thing, right"? She asked kind of awkwardly.

The trio looked at each other, not knowing what she was talking about. "We never heard about this stuff before so I don't think so".

April was kind of shocked that those 3 animals were behaving the way they were without the mutagen but she wasn't about to ask questions. "Well, thanks anyway". Say said before turning to the boy. "Casey, are we going? Remember we need to be somewhere"?

"Oh right". Casey than remembered where he and April were heading. "Nice meeting you face to face, Sonic"!

The hedgehog thumbed him up. "You too"! He said before speeding away, Tails and Knuckles following him.

"It's nice to have fans". Sonic thought out loud.

"Speak for yourself". Knuckles told him, still disappointed that no one gives him any attention.

Sonic eventually stopped near a tall building which seemed to be in the middle of being re-constructed. It did look destroyed to say the least, like it exploded or something.

"Hey, guys". Sonic turned to his friends. "Race you to the top of this thing"?

Knuckles was smirking at the idea. He put his hands in front of his face while saying "I'm in".

Tails didn't like the idea of climbing to the top of this building but he wasn't going to protest in front of his friends now when they were into it.

"Everything okay, Tails"? The hedgehog asked.

"I have a bad felling about this building, Sonic". The fox replied.

Knuckles just signed. "Everything will be alright, Tails. We have been through worst". He tried which seemed to calm Tails down.

The trio then started climbing the building. Sonic used his speed and agility, Tails flew up with his tails and Knuckles climbed it traditionally.

Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, were 4 creatures that looked like humanoid turtles.

One of them wore a blue bandana on his head and had a pair of katana blades on his shell. The second one had a red bandana, his belly shell had a small crack on it and he had a pair of Sai's on his belt. The third one had a purple bandana on his head, he was also the highest out of all the 4 and also had a gap between his teeth, and he had a staff attached to his back. The forth one seemed to be the youngest of the group; he had an orange bandana, a pair of nun chucks on his belt and a few freckles on his face.

All of them had brown elbows and knees protectors and wore white bandages on different parts of their bodies. The one with the purple bandana was looking at the building being reconstructed through a binocular as the one with the blue bandana approached him.

"See anything, Donnie"? He asked.

"Not really". The turtle replied. "It seems The Kraang are rebuilding the TCRI building, but for what purpose I'm not sure".

The one with the red bandana spoke up. "Something tells me they are trying to bring that thecnodrome thing back and they need that building for it".

The turtle with the purple bandana, which was referred to as "Donnie", continued to examine the building when he noticed Sonic and his friends climbing the building.

"Um, guys"? He asked. "Remember when somewhat like a year ago we saw on the news how the world supposedly exploded and a blue hedgehog put it back together"?

The other 3 looked at him with confused looks. This wasn't related to the situation at hand.

"He is climbing on the TCRI building right now". He added.

* * *

><p>And that was that! Might as well explain something now before someone asks. The Sonic games are set on earth, it's confirmed by this point. Now, the humans in those games(With the exeption of 06 but who counts that?) aren't photo-realistic and so are the humans in the version of TMNT I'm covering here. So therefor, the 2 can co-exist in the same world in my opinion.<p>

I'm pretty sure that the world blowing up and all in "Sonic Unleashed" got some media covrage and that's how Casey knows about that event and it was shown in "Adventure 2" that the entire Ark thing was covered by the entire world so yeah. The turtles also seemed to watch TV even before going above the ground in the first episode so it made sense they heard about Sonic perior to this.

Hope you liked this. Please review if you got something to say!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I just posted a new one-shot for something and now, less then 24 hours after, I have a new chapter for this. That's why I'm taking a week break from uploading... but we still have a new chapter in here before that, so let's go!

Please review!

* * *

><p>"Donatello, dude, it's my job to hallucinate stuff like that". The turtle with the orange mask said in an "Oh, please" voice.<p>

Donatello handed him the binocular. "Check for yourself, Mikey".

The turtle which was referred to as Mikey indeed checked the situation and was surprised to see Donatello wasn't kidding; the famous hedgehog was indeed there.

"Dudes! Donnie isn't joking! The hedgehog is really on top of the building right now"!

The 2 other turtles looked at each other with suspecting looks. The situation seemed way too non-seneschal to them.

Meanwhile, Sonic just made it to the top of the building with Tails and Knuckles just making it after him.

"That was fun" The hedgehog remarked before something that sounded like an alarm was heard. "And that's not so much fun". Sonic commented.

The building, which was known as the TCRI building, was in fact The Kraang's base of operations. Inside some of the robots were helping Eggman with modeling and building new, stronger robots.

While some of The Kraang robots greatly resembled humans, some of them looked like actual robots with pink aliens resting in their chests. Those aliens were the actual Kraang while the robots were their way to interact with the world.

When the alarm went on, a monitor came up and showed Sonic, Tails and Knuckles on the roof. Eggman's eyes were filled with anger as he saw his arch-nemesis there.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC"! He screamed in frustration.

"Will the one called "Eggman" be glad if Kraang took care of the one Eggman referred to as "SSSSSSSSSSSSS00000000000000000NNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCC"?" One of the robots asked.

Eggman looked at the robot with a wired look as it pronounced Sonic's name like he just shouted it. He eventually shook his head and answered. "Yes! Take care of that pest if you can! It will save us effort".

Soon enough, 4 of the human looking Kraang robots appeared on the roof before the trio.

"Umm… hello"? Tails tried but the robots pulled out guns and aimed them at them. "Whoa, calm down"! Tails said again. "We mean no harm". Sonic and Knuckles were also surprised by the sudden appearance of those people and their weapons.

"The one called "Eggman" ordered Kraang to get rid of the one known as "Pest"." One of them said in a robotic voice.

Sonic looked at this 2 friends. "I don't know what's freaking me out more, guys. The fact they mentioned Eggman's name, or their grammar". Knuckles told them.

"Here goes the vacation we were planning on". Sonic signed, somewhat disappointed.

As soon as the robots took aim though, all 4 of them were soon defeated by a surprise attack from behind. One was impaled by a sword, the second one by a pair of Sai's, the third one by a naginata and the final one was impaled in the head by a kusarigama. The trio was shocked by the sparks coming out of the people. Humans don't spark.

The threat fell down to reveal the 4 turtles. "Booyakasha"! Mikey screamed in victory.

The turtles were happy with how well that surprise attack went before a voice asked them something.

"What the heck is "Booyakasha"?" The 4 noticed it and 3 of them quickly ran away. The one with the orange mask however, didn't run away. He got closer.

"Aren't you that hedgehog dude that put the world together once"? He asked Sonic.

"Second one to recognize me today for that". He answered before offering his hand to shake. "Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog".

The turtle shook it in return. "I'm Michelangelo. But everyone calls me…"

"MIKEY"! 3 different voices yelled at him before he could finish.

"That". He finished before turning to the other 3 turtles from before. "These are my brothers. Leonardo," He pointed to the one with the blue bandana. "Donatello", He moved his finger to the one with the purple bandana. "And Raphael… OOOWWW"! He was cut when the turtle with the red bandana, which he referred to as Raphael, twisted his finger.

"What part of a ninja don't you get"? He asked Michelangelo, who rubbed his finger to calm the pain. "We are supposed to help the people in need and leave without them knowing".

"Hey"! Knuckles spoke up, earning a confused glance from Sonic and Tails. "We weren't in need! We could have taken those robots by ourselves"! He said.

Raphael turned his head towards the red echidna. "Which explains why you 3 stood in fear and don't even think about attacking them".

Knuckles growled at the turtle. "We didn't even know those were robots. If we would have known, those robots would have been in the junkyard before you showed up".

"Oh, really"? Raphael asked teasingly. "We heard about Sonic saving the world, I recall even hearing about that fox with 2 tails," He pointed to Tails, who rubbed his head. "Who are you exactly"?

Knuckles got in Raphael's face. "Want me to show you"? His fists started clutching.

"Bring it, rodent". The ninja said while getting his Sai's ready.

"Whoa there, Knuckles". Sonic got in front of Knuckles, trying to calm him down.

"Easy there, Raph". Leonardo tried to calm his brother down. "We did our job, let's just go".

"Oh we are going, going to kick this guy's butt". He replied.

"Move aside, Sonic". Knuckles pushed Sonic aside, which caused the hedgehog to sign.

"Ego". Sonic said at the same time as Michelangelo. The blue hedgehog looked at the turtle with an amused look. "I guess this happens a lot with him as well"? He asked.

"You have no idea".

Donatello also tried to calm Raphael down. "Come on, Raph. You know you could take this guy down with no…"

"You are next, missing tooth". Knuckles turned to him.

"Hey"! Donatello didn't take to kindly to the nickname.

Tails eventually got in between the 2 turtles and the echidna.

"Calm down, Knuckles. Remember why we came here? To relax, it is a vacation we are in". He tried to reason. But before he could find out if he succeeded or not a whole bunch of Kraang robots, ranging from human like and robotic came up to the roof with weapons at the ready.

From behind the robots, came a figure that Sonic, Tails and Knuckles didn't expect to see there… not to mention didn't want to see there.

"Scratch that, Tails". Sonic said. "The vacation plan just got scrambled. Eggman style ".

* * *

><p>I managed to hold off the heroes meeting until chapter 3 this time, that's a record!<p>

Anyway, This one was a bit short but it felt like a good place to stop and give you something to look forward to once the next chapter will be up in, hopefully, a week.

I always thought that if Knuckles and Raphael met, they will hate each other at first so I went with that for this story. More interactions will come later on.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Like I promised, a week. It was a long, tiring week but that doesn't matter! The important thing is, part 4 is here! I forgot to mention last time that I DID saw the "April Derp" episode and all I can say is that the writers totally messed my plans up! So, since all of the story was written BEFORE that aired, the plot twist won't be mentioned in here. It can still exist I guess... So, it's up to you.

BTW, I got a lot of guest reviews on this so because I can't thank you guys personally through a PM, thank you so much and I hope you will stick around! With that said, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't my "favorite" pincushions". The mad scientist greeted the trio before turning to look at the 4 turtle brothers. "And look at that, the 4 turtles that my new partner told me about".<p>

The turtle's eyes went wide at the man's words.

"You are partnering with a lot of people lately, Eggman". Sonic said. "Are you losing confidence in yourself or something"?

Eggman returned his gaze towards Sonic. "Laugh as much as you can, Hedgehog. By the end of the day, your head will be crisped on the spikes of The Shredder"!

The turtle's faces got more worried once they heard The Shredder's name. Sonic and his friends were still unfazed. "Was that a joke about my hair or something"? The hedgehog half joked.

Eggman ignored Sonic's cockiness before he ordered The Kraang units to attack. The turtles quickly got to their senses and got their weapons ready, Sonic and his friends entering fighting states.

As the robot's started firing at our heroes, the group split up and started to fight the enemies. Sonic rolled a bit in place before he lunched at a line of Kraang's in front of him, taking them all down in a matter of seconds. The hedgehog unrolled himself and looked at the tiny pink brain thingies that came out of the robots and ran away. "They always said I was too fast for the brain to process".

Leonardo was slicing every robot that was in his way with his Katanas when one sneaked up after him. "Leo, watch out"! Sonic called before jumping on the sneaky Kraang. The hedgehog was fast enough to daze the robot and Leonardo had a chance to turn and slice the robot. Sonic jumped from its head just as the Katana sliced through its body.

"Thanks". Leonardo said.

Sonic thumbed him up. "No problem". And then he hurried up to help Michelangelo, who was being ganged up by a large group of Kraangs. The blue speed demon jumped into the air, rolled into a ball and lunched himself unto some of the robots that surrounded the turtle.

Sonic landed back to back to Michelangelo and both shared a quick look before each turned to face a group of Kraangs. Michelangelo kept spinning his Nun-Chucks and slamming them into his enemies which seemed to do the trick. Sonic punched and kicked his share with moves that kind of resembled breakdance.

Meanwhile, Donatello was spinning his staff in self-defense as Kraangs started rushing towards him. He kept hitting them with his weapon until some more robots gained up around him. In a quick motion, he changed his staff into a Naginata and sliced all of their heads off, effectively disabling them.

"Scientific researchers found that most can't lose their heads because of a turtle… I proved it wrong". The ninja was satisfied with his accomplishment that he didn't notice a robot jumping right at him from the sky.

"Donnie, watch out"! Tails shouted. The fox quickly spun his 2 tails and flew right at the robot, hitting it in the face quickly with his tails until the robot's head fell off. Tails landed near Donatello and looked up at him. "I guess those researchers were also wrong about foxes flying"? He asked which caused Donatello to smile at their similar sense of humor.

Knuckles was using his great strength to fight off any robot that came near him. He did really well, as fighting was his element. Nearby, Raphael was also handling the situation well, combining punches and kicks and stabs from his pair of Sai's. Eventually, both the echidna and turtle stood back to back.

"Stay out of it, ant eater. I got this covered". Raphael addressed Knuckles.

"Yeah right". Knuckles glared over his shoulder. "You stay away, slowpoke".

The turtle wasn't amused by Knuckles's remarks. "Oh, you want to start something"?

"Bring it"!

As the 2 were arguing, the robots were getting closer and closer to the arguing animals. The sight caught Sonic's and Michelangelo's eyes. The turtle quickly changed his Nun-Chucks into a Kusarigama and used it to tangle the robots up, Sonic than started running in circles around them, creating a large tornado. Once he was done, he snapped his fingers and all the robots inside the tornado exploded.

The hedgehog turned to face Knuckles and Raphael, who stopped fighting because of the recent event. "If we are done majoring egos, can you 2 stop acting like knuckleheads and help us fight those things"?

Both Knuckles and Raphael signed. They knew Sonic was right, even though they ashamed to admit it. "Fine". Both muttered before splitting up and taking on more robots.

As the fight was going on, Eggman pulled out a communicator to talk to Shredder.

"I got both Sonic and the turtles distracted. You can now move on and take that Hamato you spoke of". He whispered in order to not get noticed.

"What"? Shredder yelled from the other side. "The hedgehog is here in New-York? That just complicates…"

"If the hedgehog is here then he must have seven powerful emeralds that can power any type of technology The Kraang has". Eggman explained his plans. "I got that they have some sort of a spaceship that drowned a few months ago. With those emeralds, we can power it up again and…"

"Use it to destroy the turtles and Sonic with one swipe". Shredder completed the plan. "Excellent plan, Doctor. Now where are those emeralds located"? He asked.

"Leave the emeralds to me. You just take care of that enemy of yours". The doctor replied. "Meet me in The Kraang's operation building once we are ready". Eggman hung up the call and Shredder called for his daughter into his throne room.

Karai came in shortly after and bowed her knee before her father. "What is it, Father"?

"Eggman has found a way to reactivate The Kraang's Technodrome, that would be useful to take out the turtles and the hedgehog which is in New-York as well".

Karai's eyes widened. "Sonic The Hedgehog is in New-York"? She asked.

"Yes. According to Eggman, he has brought 7 emeralds with him that can re-activate the Technodrome. While he takes care of that, I want you to bring me Hamato Yoshi". Shredder ordered.

Karai's eyes grew even wider at that. Shredder always told her about how this Yoshi took away her mother and ever since her father saw the signs that his enemy was alive in New-York, he vowed revenge.

The one thing Shredder didn't tell her was that she was in fact, Hamato Yoshi's daughter and not his. In reality, it was Shredder that killed Karai's mother, Hamato was presumed dead alongside her after Shredder burned his house down but he survived and was now in New-York. He is now the sensei and adoptive father of the turtles.

Karai remembered how not long ago Yoshi, now known as Splinter, came to fight "her father" but ran away once she came to defend him. The teenage Kunoichi was aware of the great task that was at her hands, but to avenge her mother she would do anything.

"Dead or alive"? She asked.

"I prefer him to be alive so that I could kill him in front of the turtles. But whatever works for you. The most important thing is, don't let him trick you. Whatever he says in order to make you stop, he is lying to you ".

Karai lifted her head to meet Shredder's gaze. "I'm on it, father".

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked the fight scene as I had fun writing it! If not, well, just wait. This is just the first fight, after all.<p>

The tornado thingie Sonic did is the "Sonic Tornado" from "Sonic Heroes". The snapping the fingers added to the "Cool" affect.

Karai is here and she has a mission. Karai is probably my favorite villian in the show so I had to put her in this and all I can say is that she was really fun to write! I hope you will enjoy her when the time comes.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 is here! Before we start, I want to thank the guest "werewolf lover99" for being so consistant with the reviews. As for your last review, Karai never seemed confused to me. She wants to get revenge and her only leads to it are Shredder's lies. When you really think about it, she doesn't even have the slightest idea that he is lying to her so I think she is pretty dead on her actions.

With that little explanation out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael eventually took down the last of the Kraang robots sent at them by Eggman.<p>

The scientist, however, seemed unfazed by the loss.

"Listen, Eggman". Sonic got face to face with him. "When are you going to learn that whatever you are doing, wherever and whenever you are doing it, I will always stop you? Why bother now? Just call it quits and no one will get anymore hurt". He tried to reason with his mortal enemy.

Eggman just giggled. "But how can I stop when I am just about to kidnap a ninja master as bait".

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had no idea what he was talking about, but a large scream of "Splinter"! From the 4 brothers gave them the answer.

"Well, it seems to work already. That's your sensei, I presume"? The doctor asked teasingly. His smile disappeared when Leonardo kicked him to the ground and pointed one of his swords to Eggman's face.

"I recommend you to stay away from him unless you want your mustache cut, and I will make sure there will be some blood marks when I'm done". He threatened.

"Sorry". Eggman replied. "I can't grantee it". He said before he threw a smoke bomb and he soon disappeared. In his place appeared Orbot and Cubot, who seemed disappointed.

"I knew we shouldn't have accepted this job". Orbot signed.

"Just ignore them, guys". Sonic told the turtles. "They are no threat. Right now, we need to save your sensei. Whatever Eggman is planning with those guys, it's not good for anyone".

"He is back at our lair". Leonardo said. "I don't know how this Eggman is planning to get there, but we will get there first".

Tails then spoke up. "I don't think he is going there". Everyone looked at him, asking for him to explain. "Eggman might be a loser, but he is smarter than we give him credit for. He probably sent someone there while he helps The Kraang with whatever they are planning".

Everyone stopped to think for a moment before Leonardo's eyes went wide. "Guys, I think I know who Eggman sent after Splinter. Or should I say… Shredder sent".

"What are you talking about, Leo"? Raphael asked in a mix of anger and concern.

The turtle leader signed before he said a name that his brothers recognized. "Karai". His brothers looked at him shocked.

"Why would Shredder send his own daughter to take down Splinter, she is no match for…" Donatello was cut by his older brother.

"Because she is not really his daughter, Donnie… She is really Splinter's".

The words that came out of Leonardo's mouth sliced through his brothers' emotions like the world's most sharpened weapon.

"What…? How do you…? How long…"? Raphael was apparently the most shocked about that reveal.

"I will explain later, right now, we've got to hurry". Leonardo ordered. "Get in The Shellraiser, and I will explain on the way".

As the brothers were about to leave, Sonic got in their way. "Do you mind giving us some directions how to get there by foot"?

"You helped us take out some Kraang, and we are grateful for that, Sonic. But, this is our fight. Go on and enjoy your vacation". Leonardo said.

Sonic just signed and shook his head. "If this egg-head got involved in this, it's my fight too". He said before shrugging and adding. "And besides, I don't need a reason to help friends out".

"But… we just met. How can you call us friends after…?" Sonic's giggle stopped Leonardo's speech.

"We fought together, Leo. We have a common enemy. So, are you going to give me directions or am I about to wonder around the city until I find the place"?

Leonardo smiled and was about to give Sonic instructions but Michelangelo beat him to it. "Run in that direction until you reach the 4th turn right. Take that, and you will end up in an ally with a swear hole. Get inside; take all lefts until you will reach there".

"Thanks, Mikey"! Sonic thumbed him up before calling Tails and Knuckles to follow him. Tails followed and Knuckles passed by Raphael.

"So you live inside a swear, huh"? He asked. "That explains the smell that came out of your mouth". As the turtle growled, Knuckles joined Sonic and Tails.

"Let's get this done and over with". Raphael said. "This guy is getting on my nerves".

"Like most people you meet". Donatello added before all got off the roof.

* * *

><p>Okay, might be short and not have much action going on but it still advances the events.<p>

In case questions about this will pop up, Splinter, for all we know, only told Leo about Karai. The other turtles don't show any signes of knowing about it and it's never mentioned if Leo told them or not. So, I went with them not knowing.

Next chapter will be up tommorow after some final checkings!


	6. Chapter 6

Like I said, here is part 6! Before we get started, I want to address 1 thing about Karai as I still get questions about it. She has NO CLUE OR LEAD to the fact that Splinter is her father, the only family she thinks she has is Shredder and since the season 1 finale she is wants to get revenge even more.

As for Leonardo, it always seemed to me that since she saw the turtles trying to kill Shredder, she started hating him just as much as the other 3 and with the interactions they had so far in this season, it doesn't seem like she gives him any mercy points. Leo also seemed to get over her after he found out she is "Shredder's daugther". Bottom line, they are enemies who might have something going on between them in the past but as of now, they are against each other, no romance involved.

So now that we are done with this explanation, let's get to the chapter itself!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, April and Casey stood one in front of the other in what appeared to be a dojo with a giant tree in one side of it.<p>

Both bowed down to each other before attacking one another. April punched Casey's stomach and he managed to counter with a kick to her leg. She rolled away from him and got out a black tessen which was made of metal. Casey smirked and got his hooky bat in his hand. April throw her weapon at Casey who ducked just in time, he got up to mock her only to be hit with the returning fan. The ginger ran up to him, grabbed the tessen and managed to surrender her friend by dropping him to the floor and grabbing his hands.

"Impressive, April." A giant brown rat which had some white markings on his fur said. He wore a large red robe and walked around with a cane. "You are improving".

April looked at the rat and smiled. "Thanks, Master Splinter".

"Your friend, however" He pointed to Casey on the floor. "Still needs a bit of a practice".

Casey got up and signed. "Just don't tell this to Raph. He won't leave me alone if he will hear it".

They all laughed at this when they heard someone coming in. They all left the dojo and made it to a place that looked like an ordinary living room, with a TV and everything else. "About time the guys came back". April said. "I was starting to get worried".

"You should be worried". Said a voice that the yellow wearing girl knew as bad news.

In the entrance to the lair, stood Karai with her sword pointed in the direction of the 3. "Just give me the rat and you won't get hurt".

Splinter's eyes got bigger with fear. After he discovered that Karai was his daughter, he tried to distance that fact away from him. But now she was here, in his home, claiming to kidnap him.

"Well, you have to go through us". April said as she got into a fighting stand. "Ready, Casey"? She asked the boy who got his hooky stick out.

"You still think you can take me"? Karai asked in a mocking voice.

"I did it twice".

"One time was a cheap shot and the second time you had the turtles helping out, and they are not here now".

"But the hedgehog is"! Another voice sounded before a blue blur pushed Karai to the ground. The blur was revealed to be Sonic. "And I'm supposed you heard of me as well"? He asked while fixing his glove.

April and Casey were shocked to see the hedgehog there. "How did you found this place"? Casey asked.

"We will catch up later" Sonic told them. "You 2 protect Splinter, I will handle her"!

"Why do we need to protect him? He can handle…" But before April could finish, the hedgehog screamed at her.

"I will explain later, just go"!

The group got back inside the dojo and Sonic turned to face Karai who just got up.

"So, you are as fast as people say". She said.

"Well, I don't want to brag but…" His words were cut short when the ninja held her sword up his nose.

"Don't get cocky with me, hedgehog. You are not going to stop me from getting that rat"! Karai said in determination.

Sonic smirked at the girl and gave her an amused look, and in a matter of a split second, he disappeared from where he was and was now behind Karai. "You will have to catch me first".

Karai swung her sword at him, but he vanished again. "You are too slow"! He told her in a teasing manner as she continued to swing her sword at him, only for Sonic to vanish every time.

After Karai seemed to tire out, Sonic noticed an opening. "Here is my chance"! He ran a few rounds around Karai before kicking her legs, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Tails, Knuckles. Now"!

Knuckles came in quickly and tackled Karai to the ground while Tails tangled her up using his tails.

As soon as Karai was down, the turtles made it to the lair.

"Booyaka… Oh, man". Michelangelo signed. "You didn't leave any action for us".

"Guess you are too slow". Knuckles teased, especially Raphael whose face was just as red from anger as his bandana.

April, Casey and Splinter then came out of the dojo.

"April"! Donatello screamed as he ran towards her. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you"? He asked her nervously.

"I'm fine, Donnie". She answered with a smile that caused the turtle to blush.

"I'm glad to see that you were worried about me, my son". Splinter addressed the turtle.

"Of course I was, Sensei. But…" He tried to get out of it without insulting the rat "I was worried about all of you". His blush just grew bigger from embarrassment.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked at him with wide eyes as the other 3 turtles made their way towards Splinter.

"Yeah that does happen a lot". Leonardo answered before addressing his sensei. "Are you alright, Sensei"?

"I'm fine, Leonardo. Thanks to those friends you seem to acquire".

Knuckles then noticed Karai struggling to escape Tails' tails. "You aren't going anywhere, girly".

In a quick motion, Karai managed to free one of her arms and throw a smoke bomb, distracting Tails, Knuckles and also Sonic who tried to stop her from doing so.

The ninja then appeared near the turtles and managed to take them all down quickly as they weren't ready for her. April and Casey couldn't stop her as well and she eventually stood in front of Splinter.

The ninja master could have fought back, he could have handled her no problem… if she weren't his daughter.

Splinter did nothing to protect himself from the teenage girl kicking him in the head, grabbing his hands and throwing another smoke bomb.

Once the smoke cleared everyone noticed that Karai wasn't there anymore. And neither was Splinter.

"Sensei"! The 4 turtles screamed in horror.

"Tails, what happened"? Sonic asked his friend.

"All I remember was that she managed to get a smoke bomb, once it cleared I noticed that my tails didn't hold her."

"Great"! Raphael screamed. "They succeeded in their supposed mission. They kidnapped Splinter because they knew he won't attack his own daughter". He slammed his fist into a Shredder punching bag that was in the lair.

"Karai is Splinter's daughter"? April asked in horror.

"Welcome to the club". Michelangelo told her.

"Okay, everyone listen up". Leonardo started talking. "We know for a fact that they could take Splinter to 2 places. He is either at TCRI or The Shredder's lair. We would split up into 2 groups, one for each hideout".

"I am on April's group"! Donatello screamed with his hand in the air, causing everyone to look at him. "I mean… if it's all right with you, Leo". He giggled in embarrassment.

"Not so smooth, Donnie". Michelangelo commented.

"Turtles, we are going to Shredder's. April, Casey, you go with Sonic and the guys to TCRI". Leonardo ordered before turning to Donatello. "Donnie, give them a TPhone".

"No need". Tails popped up. "I have my Miles Electric". He pulled a wide yellow device. "Just give me a number and we will be able to call you".

Donatello gave Tails the number before Sonic suggested. "Should we get the Chaos Emeralds from The Tornado? They could help".

"What is there to lose"? Knuckles asked.

And with that, the teams split up

* * *

><p>Cliffhangers a go!<p>

I'm going to answer this before anyone asks. Based on the season 1 finale, Karai has a basic idea on where the turtles lair is. That's how she got there.

I always thought that now when Casey knows about the turtles, Splinter might train him as well as April. Nothing is official on that yet, just something I thought I can add.

See ya next time! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 is here and sadly, I have to take another week long break brfore uploading the next chapter after this... I really hate my job sometimes. Luckily, we have only 4 chapters left after this so this will, hopefully, be the last long break between uploads.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Eggman was flying in his Egg-Mobile, alongside Orbot and Cubot, looking directly on his scanner.<p>

"The emeralds are there". He pointed to the rooftop where Tails landed the Tornado and made his way there.

The doctor found the emeralds in a suitcase that was inside the plane. "So predictable, Sonic". He grinned to himself.

"So, what now, Boss"? Orbot asked.

"We will take the emeralds back to The Kraang. Once we are there we will have to wait for them to retrieve that spaceship of theirs for the repair job". As soon as he was done explaining, his communicator was heard.

"Hello"? He answered.

Shredder was on the other side. "My daughter has captured the rat. How is it coming with those emeralds"?

"I have just picked them up". He replied while getting into his vehicle alongside his robot companions. "Meet us back in TCRI when you can".

"Karai is already there with Splinter. Update her on the progress". Shredder than dropped the call and Eggman got back in the Egg-Mobile, and speeded towards the building.

Meanwhile, the turtles made their way to Shredder's headquarters. When they arrived, they noticed the place was guarded by a few Kraangs and a few robots that wore black clothes, masks and red bandanas on their heads. They were called foot soldiers and they served Shredder.

"Okay, guys". Leonardo turned to his brothers. "Each of us takes down 2 of each. Then, I and Raph will go in. Donnie, you and Mikey will be on the roof and tell us if you see anything going on".

"Of course I get stuck with Mikey". Donatello signed annoyed and Michelangelo smacked him in the head.

"It's getting tiring you know. You guys act like I blew our cover once or something". The young turtle complained.

"You didn't do it once, Mikey". Raphael said. "You did it twice"!

"You also did it once, dude"! He countered.

Leonardo signed and rolled his eyes. "Can we just stick to the plan, or need I remind you that this involves Splinter's life"?

All of them quieted down and proceeded with the mission. After the robots guarding the place were done, the turtles split up to their teams.

Leonardo and Raphael went inside the headquarters, weapons on the ready. They looked for Splinter everywhere, but found no signs for their sensei.

When they reached one specific door, they were close to open it but soon noticed the door moving slightly. Both of them quickly jumped up and hide in the roof to not reveal themselves.

Shredder came out of that said door, not noticing his enemies watching him from above. Both brothers came down after he went away and went inside the room. Splinter wasn't there which means he was at TCRI.

When The Shredder came out of the building, he noticed the non-functioning robots lying down broken. The sight was caught by Donatello and Michelangelo watching from above. "That's not good". The tall one commented.

"So, you came to look for your rat, huh"? His deep voice was heard which caused both turtles' hearts to skip a beat.

"Well, he is not here". He said before laughing and pulling out a switch. "But you won't live in order to find out where he is".

Once he pressed it, the door to the room Leonardo and Raphael were in shut down and the room itself was catching fire.

"What the heck"?! Raphael asked panicked.

"It was a trap". Leonardo stated.

"Oh, really"? His brother replied sarcastically while both looked for a way out.

Shredder started to walk away and both Donatello and Michelangelo got off the roof and snuck into the building without being detected by their enemy.

Once in, both of them started running and screaming their brothers'' names. They eventually made it to the shut door and heard Leonardo and Raphael screaming in return.

The B Team tried their best to free their brothers, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the rest made it to the roof where the Tornado was and the hedgehog made his way towards the biplane.

"Oh, no". He said with worry in his voice.

Sonic came back down and faced his friends. "The emeralds are not in the Tornado, and I have a pretty good idea who might have taken them". He slammed his fist towards his palm.

"Eggman". Knuckles growled and Sonic nodded in response.

"So, what now"? April asked. "We can't give up aren't we"?

Sonic turned to her shocked. "Who said something about giving up? We just have to get them back and that wouldn't be hard". He put confidence in them.

A second later, Tails' Miles Electric started beeping as someone was calling him. He pulled it out and pressed the touch screen to take the call. On the screen appeared Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Hey, guys. Did you find Splinter"? The fox asked.

"No. But Shredder did manage to trap Leo and Raph in a burning room and we need help getting them out". Donatello said in a combination of panic and seriousness.

"We need to help them"! Casey said.

Michelangelo than got on the line. "Sonic, you go to TCRI quick! That's where they are holding Splinter! Protect him"! He screamed before Donatello got back on the line. "Just decide on a split quickly".

The call than went off.

Sonic thought for a second before a plan formed in his mind.

"Tails, you and Knuckles go and help the turtles in the Tornado. April and Casey, we will go to TCRI".

Sonic's friends nodded at him before both started the plane and flied away.

Sonic held both April's and Casey's hands. "Make sure to hold on". He told them before blasting off in the direction of TCRI, both teens barley keeping up.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger... again! I'm so evil...<p>

Well, anyway, the climax starts next time! So see you guys then!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Man... this week was rough. If there was something to calm the stress, it was "Frozen" winning "Best Animated Picture" and "Best Song"(And of course, Idina Menzel's preformance) and "Gravity" winning a few awards at the Oscars.

But you are not here for that! You are here for some Sonic The Hedgehog and Ninja Turtles action! And that I have! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Tails and Knuckles were cutting through the air, hurrying to help their friends.<p>

"Can't we fly any faster, Tails"? Knuckles complained.

"We are going as fast as we can, Knuckles". Tails replied. "We are almost there".

"Are you sure"?

"The Miles Electric shows that we are near, based on where the call came from". The fox explained.

Right then, both fox and echidna noticed 4 small white space ships. Each contained a small pink brain-like alien. From each little ship were a few ropes that tangled a huge space ship that reminded both of one of Eggman's past inventions, The Death Egg.

"Um, Tails? Are you seeing this as well"? Knuckles gulped.

"That must be that Technodrome the turtles spoke off… we have to hurry". Tails replied.

"But you said we were going the fastest this plane can get".

Tails pointed to a building that got closer and closer with every second. "We are here. You jump and go ahead, I'll catch up".

Knuckles nodded and jumped from the Tornado and glided towards the building.

Tails used his Miles Electric to call April's TPhone.

Sonic just stopped in front of TCRI when Tails called.

"Hello…"? April answered. Still dazed by the speed they were going.

"Guys, I and Knuckles just saw the Technodrome making its way towards you. Get the chaos emeralds before it gets there. Knuckles is handling saving the turtles".

"Got it". Sonic answered before the call went off and the trio went into the building.

Meanwhile, Knuckles made it to where Donatello and Michelangelo were.

"Oh, good. You made it". The purple bandana turtle signed in relief.

"What's the situation"? Knuckles asked.

"That door is locked". Michelangelo answered.

The echidna made it to the door, took a breath and punched the door the strongest he could and it indeed burst over.

Leonardo and Raphael noticed the door broke and Knuckles standing where it was.

"Come on"! He shouted and the turtles obeyed.

"Thanks for that, you are pretty strong". Raphael had to admit, the echidna really wasn't that bad.

Tails just showed up right after the 5 escaped the burning building. "The Technodrome is on its way to TCRI. Sonic and the rest are already there. We got to hurry". He updated the ninjas.

"Then let's go"! Michelangelo scrammed and started to run in the direction at which the Shellraiser was parked.

The other 3 turtles followed and Tails and Knuckles jumped back into the Tornado.

Back in TCRI, Eggman was programming the portal he came from with some help from Orbot and Cubot. He tried to turn it into a power source for the Technodrome. Both Shredder and Karai were there as well, guarding the tied Splinter.

"How is coming along, Doctor"? Shredder asked.

"I'm pretty much done". Eggman answered. "I just need that machine to show up and… boom"! He stated happily before turning to Karai. "You have the emeralds, right"?

She showed them to him and he nodded.

Suddenly, Sonic, April and Casey showed up in the lab. "Give up"! Sonic shouted and Eggman turned to face him, a huge grin on his face.

"Give up? I've already won"! Eggman stated as he pushed a button and tons of robotic foot soldiers showed up armed with different weapons.

Sonic got into a fighting stance, April got her tessen out and Casey threw a few hooky discs on the floor and his hooky stick in his hand.

"You guys told me you can handle those bots right"? Sonic asked to 2 teens and they nodded. "Then you go for them, I'm heading for Splinter". As the robots started attacking, the trio split up.

Casey shot some of his discs into the robots' heads which seemed to do the trick, the robots that got close to him found themselves being beaten by his hooky stick which he seemed to master. "No one beats Casey Jones when he is hooking"!

April threw her tessen away and when it came back to her it cut through some of the robots' heads and even arms. For the most part she used basic punches and kicks to get the job done.

Both April and Casey eventually started working together to defeat the robot army and their combined powers proved to be helpful.

Sonic ran around the lab, dodging attacks and avoiding eyesight, as he finally found Splinter. He run towards him in hopes to set him free but then, out of nowhere, he felt a punch hitting his face. When he recovered from the unexpected blow, he saw both Shredder and Karai standing between him and Splinter.

"Time to die, hedgehog". Shredder said.

"No". Sonic replied. "It's time for family bounding". Sonic jumped into the air and landed right on Shredder's head. When he was back on the floor, he noticed Karai running towards him with her sword but he managed to avoid it by ducking and sliding away.

The hedgehog kicked Karai's back and sent her right into Shredder. "Apparently, your father didn't teach you not to pet the hedgehogs". He then hurried to rescue Splinter. "No offence with that, Splinter". Sonic rescued the ninja master quickly.

But before any of that could have got the attention of anyone, the Technodrome made it into the lab and the once portal.

The turtles alongside Tails and Knuckles just made it as well, looking in horror as the giant death space ship was about to be repaired.

"Guys"? Michelangelo asked. "What are the chances of it not being dangerous this time"?

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Eggman's laugh was then heard. "With the chaos emeralds… it will be even more dangerous"!

Karai quickly made her way to portal and put the emeralds in there and sure enough… the giant machine was powering up.

"Any plans, Leo"? Raphael asked.

"I have no idea". He replied.

* * *

><p>Stuff are about to go down!<p>

Next chapter will be up in a few days... no more week long breaks for this story!


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 is up and man was it fun to write! So much fun writing fight scenes with something like "Ninja Turtles" which is known for it's fighting scenes. Hope you guys will enjoy it as well!

One VERY important note. I HAVE seen the latest double episode of "TMNT" where Karai being Splinter's daugther is a major plot point and the entire dementions thingie. Since all of this story was written BEFORE those episodes aired they will not be mentioned and may not even be cannonical to my saga here, though that's up for debate I guess. Basically, I just wanted to say that I have seen those episodes and I am aware of the events so no one needs to tell me this doesn't fit with the show, I am aware of that.

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

><p>As the massive creation rose up through the roof of the building, Shredder took his chance to punch Splinter and knock him unconscious. The rat did notice the attack, but too late in order to counter.<p>

Leonardo noticed this and was running towards Shredder, who made it near Eggman and his 2 robotic side-kicks. Sonic also noticed the events and dashed towards the evil doctor.

Once the villains were side by side, Splinter being their captive, they teleported themselves inside the Technodrome just as Sonic and Leonardo reached them.

"How are we going to get them now"? Casey asked in a combination of horror and panic as the Technodrome rose through the roof and into the sky.

"I have a plan". Sonic said before he and the others noticed another wave of robotic foot soldiers and Kraang robots rushing to get them with Karai in the lead. Sonic rolled in place for a bit before lunching himself at some of the robots and taking them down. "Tails, Donnie"! He then called. "Try and get the emeralds out of that machine. Everyone else, attack the robots and protect Tails and Donnie".

Tails and Donatello got to the machine and quickly began to work while the others held the assault. "Have you ever hacked their technology before"? Tails asked.

"From time to time". The turtle responded while he started examining the charger. "It will be easier with some help this time around. Sonic does seem to trust you with this stuff".

"Well, I have stopped a rocket from exploding once, fixed our plane countless times and even reprogrammed a computer using a toothpick and a detergent". Tails explained with a shrug as he also joined to examine their job. "He pretty much knows I'm the guy for this stuff".

"Impressive". Donatello commented as he started to check what connected to what. "I guess both him and Knuckles aren't terribly smart huh"? He asked with a chuckle.

"Knuckles is pretty much like Raph and Sonic seems to be somewhere between Leo and Mikey". The fox answered as he began working on getting one emerald out.

"So, you got my life with a "2in 1" deal, sounds good enough". Donatello smirked as he also started working on 1 emerald.

While that was going on, Raphael, Casey and Knuckles all stood with their backs towards each other as a large group of robots ganged up on them. "Are you ready for them, Raph"? Casey asked while raising his hooky stick.

"You bet". Raphael asked, spinning his Sai's. "What about you, Knuckles"?

The echidna smirked as he stretched his muscles. "They don't stand a chance". The 3 charged, each in a different direction. Knuckles used his massive strength to disarm every robot that came near him. Arms, legs, weapons, heads, whatever was attached to those robots, and he broke it.

"Gongoola"! Casey screamed as he beat the robots coming to attack him. He swung his hooky stick all over the place, shot some discs at robots from a distance and electrified those who came near him with his electric glove.

Raphael was already used to this stuff, kicking, punching and slicing. As the muscle out of the 4 turtles, he was now at his element and he seemed to see Sonic as a better leader than his older brother, if his other plans involved smashing robots like no tomorrow. After he threw another Kraang over his head to the ground, he noticed a foot sneaking behind Knuckles. "Watch out, Knux"! He shouted to him as he threw one of his Sai's directly at the robot's head.

Knuckles signed in relief as he saw the life draining out of the robot. "Thanks! Count us even now"! He said in gratitude and Raphael seemed satisfied.

Sonic was all over the place, jumping on heads of Kraangs, rolling through foot's bodies and making sure his 2 friends would get their job done. The hedgehog eventually made it to where Michelangelo was and both noticed a few robots running towards them. "Booyakasha"! The turtle screamed as he ran in their direction, Nun chucks spinning in full speed. He dodged a few shots that were fired at him and smacked his weapons into his enemies.

Sonic joined in and helped him by punching and kicking some more robots. "Care to tell me what that you scream all the time means"? The hedgehog asked mid-fight.

"I don't have a clue". The turtle answered honestly as he continued fighting. "But it sounds cool and it's fun to yell… so I use it whenever I'm happy about something and as a battle cry".

Sonic giggled as more robots found themselves losing to the pair. "It's pretty catchy, mind if I will use it myself"?

"I don't know". Michelangelo replied while tangling a few robots with his kusarigama chain. "It sounds wired when anybody else says it". He finished and Sonic quickly ran forward and blew up the tangled robots.

While everyone focused on the robots coming after them, Leonardo and April went after Karai. The turtle and the evil kunuichi had a long history together, he believed that there was good in her and even came to like her. But reality has slapped him in the face when he found out who she really was… or who she believed she was. Karai herself also took a bit of a liking to Leonardo but again, "family" got in the way. As of now, they were nothing but enemies though Leonardo does look for a way to go easier on her since he found out who her real father is.

April fought this girl before and managed to stand up to her with more luck than skill. It's not that April wasn't a skilled fighter, but she had been practicing for barley a year while Karai had years of training.

While not really dealing damage to her, they did their job in keeping her away from Tails and Donatello who were just done. "Sonic, we have the emeralds"! Tails yelled in successes.

"Okay, let's do this than". The blue blur speeded to get the emeralds and turn to Tails. "You guys handle what Karai sends at you; I will destroy this death machine, beat those 2 and rescue Splinter". He said.

"Actually Sonic, I have an idea". Donatello intervened. "I think we can reprogram this thing back into a portal, allowing us to stick the Technodrome somewhere it will remain untouched, broken and unfixable".

"Good idea. You guys do that". Sonic smiled at them before he laid the emeralds in a circle on the floor, stepped inside and closed his eyes. All fighting in the room stopped as the sight of Sonic floating in the air, chaos emeralds spinning around him, caught everyone's eyes. Fur turning from blue to golden yellow, spikes going from laid back to all up and the now open eyes were no longer green but red. Super Sonic was ready to fight.

Everyone just stood and looked at the flying hedgehog in front of them as he looked around the place for someone he could take with him for this rescue mission. His eyes laid on Michelangelo, whose weapon seemed the most capable to the hedgehog. He made it near him in a split second. Sonic touched Michelangelo's Nun-Chucks and turned them golden. The turtle started spinning them in place and found out that he is suddenly capable of flying.

"Dudes, check me out"! He giggled in enjoyment and astonishment. "I'm flying with my Nun-Chucks"!

"Come on, Mikey". Sonic told him. "Let's go and get your sensei back"! With a nod, both hedgehog and turtle blasted away to the sky.

"Did he just choose Mikey to save Splinter and New-York"?! Raphael asked.

"I think he did…" Donatello replied, also confused.

Everyone's train of thought came back to the fight with the sound of Leonardo's Katanas and Karai's sword clashing. "We have our own fight to worry about, in case you forgot". The leader reminded them as the fight resumed with Tails and Donatello working on getting the portal to work.

* * *

><p>As you can see, the fight had just begun! To the explaining!<p>

While I did say back in part 1 that this happens before "Sonic Lost World", I still thought Tails could have reprogram the computer whenever so I brought mention to it. Plus, it's such an awesome line.

Already explained everything Karai related.

So, in sort of a continuation to my "Sonic/Brave" crossover in this saga, Super Sonic is able to power stuff up with the power of the emeralds. Read that in order to see what I'm talking about and how I came up with this ability. Why Mikey? Well, it seemed like his weapon is the only one that could have been powered up in a way that would allow him to fly so went with that... And also he is my favorite turtle, of course I'm going to give him the spotlight!

Chapter 10 might be closer then you think. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I planned to have this uploaded earlier today but... Didn't turn out... Oh, well, it's up and that's what's important!

Time for the rest of the fight!

* * *

><p>The people of New-York were terrified by the sight of the giant death ship returning to the city. It wasn't the first time The Kraang used the Technodrome to attack, but the turtles stopped them. Now that it was powered by the chaos emeralds, it was even more deadly.<p>

Lasers shot through the sky, bombs were scattered everywhere and people were in danger of being mutated by the mutagen Kraang created. Up in the sky however, was a sign of hope.

A golden yellow hedgehog was shooting through the sky. The citizens recognized him as non-other than the famous hero, Sonic The Hedgehog in his famous super form. Next to him however, was a creature the people didn't recognize. It looked like a humanoid turtle with an orange bandana on his head and he flew next to Sonic with golden Nun-Chucks?

The 2 beings rocketed towards the Technodrome. "Having fun, Mikey"? Sonic asked.

"Yeah"! Michelangelo exclaimed, liking the upgrade he got. "But I'm also terrified". He added. "I sure hope Splinter is okay".

"Let's make sure he is". The hedgehog replied before zooming ahead.

Back at TCRI, Tails and Donatello seemed to be making good progress with the portal device while the others cleared the army that was sent after them. The only ninja left standing from the villain side was Karai. The teenage ninja looked at the situation clearly worried, she was outnumbered and could have been beaten easily if she doesn't think it through and fast.

"Why don't you just give up, toots"? Casey asked teasingly.

"Yeah, you're beaten". Knuckles added.

"And it will be just a matter of time before Sonic and Mikey stop the Technodrome and all of this". Leonardo finished. "So just stop all of this and you won't get hurt".

Karai looked around, her eyes laid on April, who was always an easy target for her. "That's what you think"! She shouted before rolling in the direction April was and kicking her to the ground. She then proceeded to grab her and April let out a yell.

"APRIL"! Both Donatello and Casey screamed in horror as Karai put her sword near April's neck.

"One false move and that girl is history". She threatened. April breathed heavily before noticing her foot was just near Karai's. In a quick motion, she stepped on Karai's foot and used the short time given to escape her arms, punch her and get back with the group. Karai tried to pick her sword which fell to the floor but was intervened when Leonardo's katana was in her face.

"It's over, Karai. Just… stop".

"And stay away from April"! Donatello's voice was heard for a second before he turned back to his work.

"This battle may be over". She started. "But the war hasn't, we will meet once your brother and the hedgehog are ashes". She then ran out of the building.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Michelangelo made it inside the Technodrome. The inside was a bunch of hexagonal shaped blocks all over the place and the spaces between each other were huge enough to fit a person. The gravity was also pretty wonky but due to both of them flying, they didn't feel it much. The 2 looked around for Splinter, he was the top priority. Michelangelo directed Sonic based on his memory of the place from a few months back. They eventually made it to what resembled an operation room where both Eggman and Shredder were. Splinter was tied up behind them and somewhat watched by Orbot and Cubot.

"It's over, you 2"! Sonic declared as he landed before them, the turtle followed while spinning his new golden Nun-Chucks.

"Is it"? Eggman asked before a skinny white robot with tantalic arms and legs and a huge Kraang like brain in the middle of it.

"Kraang Prime"! Michelangelo said.

"Yes! You are that mutant turtle"! It said back.

"At least I'm still not an alien"! He replied.

"I hope that you brain thingy can process a blast, because that's what we are about to do"! Sonic added. Kraang Prime swung on of his tentacles at them but both got off the ground and flew each to a different direction.

Michelangelo tried to work something out, if his Nun-Chucks were golden and more powerful… did the same count for his Kusarigama? With a quick motion, he transformed the weapon and started to cut the tentacles that tried attacking Sonic. Once the robot was down, Sonic flew up and rolled with all of his speed just into the brain alien in the middle of it. The super hedgehog came out of the other side as the robot exploded.

"Well… that's unfortunate". Eggman stated before running off, his side-kicks following him, causing Shredder to look at him in shock.

"Doesn't matter". He said looking at both heroes. "I still have your sensei"! In a split second, Sonic grabbed the still unconscious Splinter and returned to stand by Michelangelo.

"Now you don't"! Sonic smirked causing the ninja master to frown. "I will take him back to the others; you handle Shred-head over here". Sonic told the ninja before blasting away.

"Sonic, wait"! Michelangelo screamed, but it was too late. Sonic was already far away and the turtle was clearly worried about the situation.

Shredder giggled evilly. "Well, if it isn't the youngest of the turtles"? Michelangelo turned to look at him, shocked by his words. "The most inexperienced? The laughing stock for his brothers"? He teased.

"How do you know this stuff"? Michelangelo asked.

"I know everything, Michelangelo. I knew since our first encounter with that egg that you were the least challenging opponent". Shredder explained. "I have managed to conquer all 4 of you once; I can take care of only you with no problem". He concluded before rushing towards his enemy. Michelangelo managed to get away just in time, much to Shredder's surprise, before the turtle's face got serious.

"I may be the most inexperienced and I may be a goofball, but I have something my brothers don't and it's a super awesome pair of golden Nun-Chucks"! He said while spinning them around. "So let's do this, Shredder".

Meanwhile, Sonic brought Splinter back to TCRI where everyone gathered to see him gaining back conscious. "What happened"? He asked.

"Shredder and Eggman kidnapped you into the Technodrome". Sonic told him. "I brought you here while Mikey is there fighting Shredder". Everyone's eyes went wide.

"YOU LEFT MIKEY TO FIGHT SHREDDER"?! They screamed.

"I am coming back to help him, guys". Sonic reassured. "No panic".

"The portal is ready. Once that's done, you know what to do". Tails informed.

"Thanks guys". The super hedgehog stated before blasting back to the Technodrome. When he was a second away from getting back in, something stopped him. "Eggman"?!

"Not so fast, Sonic"! Eggman appeared in a giant flying red and black robot with one hand replaced by something that looked like a drill and the other had a rocket launcher. To top it all up the robot also had a yellow cape.

"Are you seriously thinking this rehash of a robot will stop me"? Sonic joked.

"Even if not, it will hold you long enough for Shredder to finish off that turtle". Eggman lunched the drill but Sonic dodged it and was about to fight.

Michelangelo seemed to do very well. The Nun-Chucks weren't only more powerful and allowed him to fly, but they also made him faster. So fast that Shredder didn't even have enough time to catch him or react to his attacks. The evil ninja master threw punches and kicks everywhere but Michelangelo just kept dodging them and he took every chance he got to attack, either from the air or the ground. Eventually, the turtle landed before Shredder and started to hit him with his weapons without stopping, as he was releasing all of his rage on to his enemy.

Sonic was also doing well, as this creation wasn't anything new for him. After all of Eggman's arsenal ran out, the hedgehog destroyed the robot with a golden blur.

Michelangelo stood in front of a beaten Shredder. He spun his Nun-Chucks before saying "Booyakasha, Shredhead"! And he hit him so hard that Shredder was flying all the way from the Technodrome back to TCRI.

Sonic rolled in place a bit before he lunched himself into Eggman's cockpit. "Booyakasha, Egghead"! And the cockpit went back into the Technodrome.

Sonic returned to find Michelangelo standing there catching his breath. "Looks like you didn't need me after all, you handled him pretty well". He complemented his friend.

"Like a turtle do"! Michelangelo dusted himself with a smile.

Sonic smirked before mentioning for the turtle to follow him. "Let's teleport this thing out of here"!

* * *

><p>Another one that I had really fun time writing, I hope you wnjoyed it as well!<p>

Next time is the final chapter, just saying...

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Here we are again! The finale of another part of my little crossover saga. I can't belive I finished the 6th part! So what do you say we will finish this story(Which is my longest yet)? Let's go!

Before that though, one of the guest reviewers asked me why Michelangelo is my favorite turtle and since I can't reply to guests personally(Sadly) I will answer it now. He is the funniest of the bunch, he weilds the best weapon in my opinion and I like the fact that even though he is the clown of the group he can still be a great fighter. He is just awesome.

With that out of the way, enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>The group that stayed in TCRI noticed as The Shredder crushed back in the building, he was clearly unconscious.<p>

Everyone looked down at him and speculations started rising among the group as if he is dead or not.

Before anyone could say anything though, Karai showed up, grabbed him and threw a smoke bomb without saying a word.

After the smoke cleared out, Splinter looked down at the floor, eyes closed and hands clutched into fists. Leonardo tried to comfort him. "Don't worry, Sensei. She will discover the truth one day". And Splinter smiled at him.

Soon after all of that, Donatello and Tails noticed the Technodrome making its way towards them.

"Um… guys? The Technodrome is coming right towards us"! Donatello panicked.

Tails than thought a bit before saying: "I think we actually want it to arrive".

Everyone looked at him with wired looks and he pointed to the 2 glowing yellow auras near it.

The Technodrome wasn't moving by itself at all, it was pushed towards TCRI by Sonic and Michelangelo. Sonic was spin-dashing at the death ship in full speed while Michelangelo continued to hit it with his Nun-Chucks.

Inside the Technodrome, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot woke up, dazed from the battle with Sonic. The doctor realized he was inside the Technodrome but he didn't fully realized what was going on until he noticed the portal starting up from one of the broken parts of the massive death ship.

The doctor quickly tried to run away, but he was ultimately too late as both Sonic and Michelangelo finally pushed the thing inside the now working portal, with him inside.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! Was the last thing he said before the portal closed.

Just then both Hedgehog and Turtle landed back on their feet neat their friends. Michelangelo's Nun-Chucks powered down and Sonic also returned to his normal self. "That was the most intense vacation I ever had". Sonic said while catching his breath. "Thanks for the help, Mikey". He said, giving the turtle thumbs up. Michelangelo nodded in response before being hugged by his brothers.

"Nice job, Mikey"! The all said in union.

"Thanks, dudes". He said smiling before Splinter came up behind him and put his hand on the turtle's shoulder. "Well done, My Son". Michelangelo couldn't find the words to describe his happiness but he managed to slip out a "Thanks, Sensei".

Tails and Knuckles both "Bro-Fisted" Sonic before Knuckles asked: "So how was that Shredder in battle"?

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't even fight him". He pointed to Michelangelo. "Mikey is the one that took him down".

The turtles were now even more impressed with their little brother and started to cheer for him and ask him questions about the battle.

The happiness soon faded as a news vehicle stopped by TCRI and the turtles and Splinter quickly ran away without saying a word.

"Hey, wait…" Before Sonic could have said anymore, a reporter made it to the lab before talking to the camera behind him.

"Well, what a surprise it is. The one who saved us from that giant thing is non-other than Sonic The Hedgehog"! He then brought his microphone to Sonic's mouth as the camera man focused on him. "Do you have anything to say about how you saved New-York and probably the world again"?

Sonic smirked and answered honestly. "I didn't do it alone. I had some help from a few friends of mine, some of them are right here." He pointed to Tails, Knuckles, April and Casey. "Some of them had to leave but they deserve a lot of credit as well, and if you will excuse me, I came here for a vacation and I barely got it so I'm gonna go now. Come on, guys". He mentioned to his friends and they left the news crew in the lab.

Back in the turtles' lair, Michelangelo told his brothers and Sensei about the fight with Shredder and how he and Sonic pushed the Technodrome while all of them munched on a pizza.

"Hey, mind if we join in"? Sonic's voice sounded and they looked to see him alongside Tails, Knuckles, April and Casey.

Splinter was the first to speak. "Thank you for your help, you are more than welcome in here".

"Thanks Splinter". Sonic bowed his head a bit.

"So… Didn't you say you were on vacation or something?" Leonardo asked him.

"It starts now, Leo".

The group continued to hangout for a few hours. Sonic, Leonardo and Michelangelo watched the news report about the event on TV. Raphael, Casey and Knuckles tried different fighting moves on the Shredder punching bag and Tails and Donatello helped April with something science related in her homework.

Black. Black is all that was as Eggman and both of his side-kicks were floating in nothingness again. "ANNOYING HEDGEHOG"! Eggman screamed in frustration before hearing the same robotic feminine voice from before.

"You must not give up! We will defeat that hedgehog"! It said. "I have found some help for you to do so…" The voice said before Eggman noticed another small figure floating next to him.

THE END.

* * *

><p>6 down! Only 2 stories left to go and I am done with this saga! The next story is already in the work process so hopefully it won't be that long before it's up.<p>

The main villian of the entire thing is teased yet again in the final scene which also connects to something in the next story. If you have questions it's because you are supposed to have them. Everything will be answered in the next 2 stories of this thing.

Overall, this one was REALLY fun to do! Defenetly ranks among my favorites from the stories I wrote here and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Special thanks to the guest "werewulf lover99" for being so consistant with reviewing this story and every other guest who reviewed! I may not be able to thank you personally, but I hope that will make up for it and thanks to anybody else who read, reviewed and what not! See you next time!

Please review!


End file.
